


The Lecturer

by Portia MacBeth (twistedchick)



Series: Sonnets From the Jedi [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/Portia%20MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoda considers padawans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lecturer

Never listen, those young padawans. Do  
or do not, but no; they give up too much,  
too easily. A Jedi persistence  
has, drawing on the Force for direction.  
They their feelings use not, thus perfection  
eludes them. Feel the Force, not resistance  
against it. The Force flows, around and past such  
blocks. Move with it, you must, around it so  
to avoid them. Think! Use the Force! Be wise,  
the strong emotions avoid, moderation  
maintain. Neither hatred nor elation  
should rule you. Such lead to the Dark. No lies  
a Jedi knows; Jedi bring truth to light  
lest all should fade if Darkness win the fight....  
These children! Human I'd not choose to be  
if all Coruscant's wealth was given me.


End file.
